A toggle action jaw-type gripper is disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,953 issued Mar. 5, 1968. The problem with that construction was that the jaw arms employed form a part of the control linkage so that once assembled within the supporting body or housing are at a fixed included angle with respect to each other. This angle may not be suitable for all types of clamping specifications. In many cases it would be advantageous if the initial included angle between the jaw arms were variable so that the jaw arms need not be special jaws, but maybe set a predetermined included angle for certain specific application and welded in place.